Peter Lewis
Denise Lewis |job = NSA employee |path = Proxy Killer Hacker Stalker |mo = See below |victims = 5 killed by proxy 5 attempted by proxy 4 drugged |status = Incarcerated |actor = Bodhi Elfman |appearance = Mr. Scratch }} "You will do what I say." Peter Lewis, a.k.a. "Mr. Scratch", is a serial killer by proxy, hacker, and stalker who appeared in Season Ten of Criminal Minds. Background Peter was born with extremely high intelligence and was a math genius. His parents ran a group home that took in several children who were waiting for adoption. During the day-care sex-abuse hysteria of the 1980s and early 1990s, some of the children made claims that Peter's father Neil would dress himself and the other children as the Devil, causing people to believe there was child abuse and Satanic rituals occurring inside the home. At first, the claims were met with skepticism from police, but a core member of the Believe the Children movement, a psychologist named Doctor Susannah Regan, convinced them to believe them. As a result, the group home was shut down and Neil was sent to jail, where other inmates killed him for being a pedophile. Peter eventually moved on with his life and attended Harvard University, taking the top classes for mathematics. Upon graduating, he was immediately hired by the National Security Administration, which would always hire math geniuses because it was too dangerous for them to work anywhere else. In 1992, the FBI's Lanning Report helped the BAU and other federal agencies evaluate Regan's work and debunk it, which left her credibility in ruin. Realizing the closure of the group home and his father's death were all for nothing, Peter began seeking revenge against Regan and the children who were responsible for the scandal. Mr. Scratch "Do you see Mr. Scratch''?"'' After forcing Daniel Karras, Christine McNeil, and Larry Merrin to hallucinate Mr. Scratch and kill their loved ones, the BAU notices a pattern in the interrogations and investigates the occurrences. Peter then targets Bill Kinderman and attempts to make him kill his son, but Bill's paternal instinct overrides his hypnosis and he committed suicide instead. Reaching his endgame, Peter hacks into the witness protection database in the BAU headquarters in Quantico to find Regan, causing a widespread blackout in the process. Reid deduces from the code used to hack into the Quantico database that the unsub works for the NSA. Appealing to an NSA employee, Hotch identifies the unsub and who he is targeting next. He goes to Susannah Regan's house, but finds that Peter is already there. Peter forces Regan to kill herself in front of Hotch, then drugs him and talks to him in an attempt to make him see Mr. Scratch. As they talk, Hotch deduces that Peter was in Susannah's interviews as well, giving testimony against his father. At first, he is enraged by this, but Peter then takes it as a challenge to get into Hotch's head. He makes him hallucinate Peter killing Reid, Rossi, and Morgan, and then tries to goad him into shooting the actual team as they try to enter the house. However, Hotch overrides the suggestion and tries to shoot Peter. Dodging the bullet, Peter retreats into an attic and waits for Morgan and JJ to arrive. When they do, he surrenders immediately, satisfied that he had gotten into Hotch's head. As he is taken away, he smiles at Hotch and taps his head. Modus Operandi Peter targeted people who lived at his father's group home as children during the scandal, specifically those who testified against his father and were responsible for putting the latter away. He would drug the victims with a mixture of two unnamed, powerful dissociative agents he somehow planted into the air-ventilation systems of their homes. These drugs caused them to hallucinate about Mr. Scratch and lash out violently at the person next to them, which would always be a loved one living in the same house. These people would be stabbed to death by the drugged victims, who would then slip out of their psychotic episodes with barely any memory of what they were actually doing. He would later force his true target, Susannah Regan, to commit suicide, and later held Hotch hostage with a knife and the latter's FBI-issued sidearms. He would later have Hotch use one of these sidearms in an attempt to kill the BAU team. Profile No official profile of Lewis was made by the BAU. Known Victims Personal Victims *2015: **April 14, Derry, Maine: Daniel Karras **April 17, Roswell, Georgia: Christine McNeil **April 19, Topeka, Kansas: Larry Merrin **April 21, unspecified location in Virginia: Bill Kinderman **April 22, Columbia, Maryland: The standoff at the Regan home: ***Doctor Susannah Regan ***Aaron Hotchner Victims by Proxy The following were attacked by his drugged victims *2015: **April 14, Derry, Maine: Daniel Karras' unnamed adoptive mother **April 17, Roswell, Georgia: Christine McNeil's unnamed boyfriend **April 19, Topeka, Kansas: Tabitha Merrin **April 21, unspecified location in Virginia: Jimmy Kinderman **April 22, Columbia, Maryland: Tried to force Aaron Hotchner to kill the following: ***David Rossi ***Spencer Reid ***Derek Morgan ***Jennifer Jareau Notes *Peter is similar to serial killer Blake Wells in the sense that both had M.O.'s involving the drugging of their victims in order to control their minds and that their crimes involved their fathers in some way (Peter's father was killed in prison, while Blake's father abandoned him and later abused him). *Peter is the third unsub who was able to successfully hack in Garcia's system, the first two being Randall Garner and John Curtis. He is also the first unsub to stage a direct attack against the BAU headquarters in Quantico. *''Mr. Scratch'' appears to be similar to The Mirror Man, a fictional entity of creepypasta lore featured early on in the season. Both were supernatural beings who were characterized as having clawed hands. *The two drugs used by Lewis to control his victims' minds are real, but both of them would not have worked in the same capacity as they were portrayed in the episode. The first drug is a common dental anesthetic, and has to be inhaled directly via breathing apparatus, such as a mask or a nose tube, to achieve a noticeable effect. The second only exists in a liquid or powder form, making administration via air vents implausible, and it takes at least ten minutes to start taking effect when it is injected directly, or up to four hours if absorbed through the skin. Appearances *Season Ten **Mr. Scratch Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Ten Criminals Category:Proxy Killers Category:Hackers Category:Revenge Killers Category:Stalkers